


Bliss

by Kittenshift17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenshift17/pseuds/Kittenshift17
Summary: When he pulled her closer until she was pressed against the length of him, Hermione sighed against his lips. His personal scent invaded her sense, a combination of potion ingredients, whiskey and something sharp like peppermint. Her heart began to race and Hermione wondered if the whiskey had tampered with her inhibitions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a little deleted scene from Of Ticking Clocks and Beating Hearts, Chapter 6. I removed it as it didn't add to the plot and made it harder to send her back in time. I turned it into a smutty little one-shot for you to devour instead. Let me know your thoughts. Check out Of Ticking Clocks and Beating Hearts if you like Snamione, Time-travel, or both. *winks*
> 
> -Kitten.

 

Hermione stared up into his face, noticing suddenly that he stood very close to her. Absently she wondered if he was doing it to intimidate her or perhaps unsettle her or if he simply had no regard for personal space barriers. Just as she opened her mouth to thank him for the necklace and the anklet that would help her in her assignment, she felt his long, bony fingers pressing insistently beneath her chin, causing her to tip her head back slightly.

Before she could blink, he leaned in and planted a kiss right on her lips.

Hermione blinked in surprise when she felt his free hand cup her cheek and slide into her loose hair. His mouth was warm and firm on hers and entirely non-threatening. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or her new perspective on life given that she was leaving this time-line forever, but rather than over-thinking the fact that he was her former teacher and twice her age and not exactly the most attractive man in the world, Hermione simply reacted.

She kissed him back.

He tasted like the whiskey she'd been drinking and when his tongue swept against hers, Hermione was very aware of the fact that she kind of melted against him. Hermione hadn't kissed many men in her life, in fact Snape was only the third, but he was the best she'd ever kissed. His tongue tangled with hers in a way that made her toes curl inside her shoes and had parts of her body roaring to life that she didn't even know she had. Bringing her hands up, Hermione tangled them in his dark hair, marvelling at how silky it felt to touch.

When he pulled her closer until she was pressed against the length of him, Hermione sighed against his lips. His personal scent invaded her sense, a combination of potion ingredients, whiskey and something sharp like peppermint. Her heart began to race and Hermione wondered if the whiskey had tampered with her inhibitions.

She ought to be pulling away and staring at him in wide-eyed horror. Ought to be demanding to know what he thought he was doing, but she didn't. Instead, Hermione's eyes fluttered closed and she surrendered to the feelings he was eliciting from her. Her body tingled all over and her heart hammered in her chest. A slow, pleasant burn began beneath her abdomen and Hermione felt every touch like it sizzled in her blood.

His hand slipped beneath the hem of her shirt and slid up her back, skin on skin in a way that pressed her closer and made her tremble. Subconsciously Hermione realised it was desire that had taken hold of her, an undeniable lust that she'd never expected to feel. She didn't even try to resist the will of her body, choosing instead to close her mind off completely and simply enjoy the feel of being touched and kissed so skilfully. 

His lips left hers reluctantly and Hermione sighed when his nose glided along her jaw before he buried his face against her neck. She ought to have blushed over the little involuntary whimper he elicited from her when he began to kiss her neck, nipping at her throat and suckling the flesh into his warm mouth. Goose-prickles raced across her skin as he exhaled slowly, his warm breath teasing her senses and making her heart race faster.

Hermione's hands tightened in his hair, urging him on even as she let her head tip back, surrendering her neck to him attentions with a delighted sigh. She'd never felt so alive as she did when she heard the squeal of tearing fabric and Hermione gave in completely to his touch as he ripped her shirt open, buttons pinging off in every direction while his hands caressed her taut stomach and slid around her waist.

She didn't know how she came to be in a dimly lit bedroom with the teacher, but Hermione didn't really care as she nipped at his neck. Her back collided with a soft mattress and Hermione moaned as his body pressed down on top hers deliciously. She didn't know when she'd wrapped her legs around his waist, or how they'd gotten up stairs, she didn't even know when he'd relieved her not only of her shirt but also her bra and Hermione whimpered as she tried to unbutton the many, many buttons on the front of his black robes while his mouth tormented the tight buds her nipples had become thanks to his ministrations.

When she lost patience with the hundreds of buttons after only managing to loosen a few at the top of his robes, Hermione took hold of his collar and tugged, hard. His dark chuckle rolled against her bare flesh and had her back arching off the bed, pressing herself into him. She could feel his clever fingers getting to work on the fastenings of her pants and Hermione whimpered when he managed to undo them.

She was out of her mind with the feelings racing through her and Hermione hissed in a breath when she felt his arms lift her, sliding her pants and her knickers down her legs and leaving a trail of goose-pimples in their wake.

"Prof…." Hermione began to say, breathless and impatient since he was still fully dressed, but he cut her off with a long finger pressed against her lips.

"Don't call me that _now,"_ he said, sounding amused and slightly exasperated. Hermione caught the huskiness in his voice even as he shrugged out of his robes and allowed her to tug his undershirt off over his head. When Hermione fumbled with his belt, he pushed her hands aside, making short work of the belt and the fastenings on his trousers.

Hermione jumped when she felt his bony fingers brush against the junction of her thighs, foreign and unfamiliar. Her eyes opened slowly to look into the dark depth of Snape's.

"Are you sure about this?" he murmured to her and Hermione became aware suddenly of her position. Stretched out on her back, completely naked, she was lying on his bed. Between her spread legs, Severus Snape knelt, his eyes glittering with heat and such raw passion that her breath caught in her throat. His fingers trailed teasingly against her nether lips, smearing the moisture he found there across her flushed skin. Knowing she shouldn't be doing this and feeling a heady rush as she broke the rules, Hermione bit her lip shyly and nodded.

Snape didn't give her a chance to change her mind.

Hermione cried out when he drove two of those long, clever fingers deep inside of her. She jolted at the feel of him penetrating her, her body seizing up in shock at the unfamiliar sensation. He gave her no time to adjust before curling his fingers, his nails scraping across the front wall of her slick passage and pressing into the spongy patch of skin there. Hermione's eyes crossed at the ribbons of desire that shot through her to feel him do so, and she whimpered when he slowly withdrew his fingers almost all the way, only to drive them back in again mercilessly.

Relentlessly, he pumped his fingers into her and Hermione felt her muscles begin to coil and tighten in response. She gnawed at her lip, her mind lost to the overwhelming feelings racing through her, taking her over, consuming her. She felt hot and cold at the same time, and kind of like she wanted to push him away even though she never wanted him to stop.

Just when she was sure she couldn't stand it for another second, Hermione felt something inside herself let go, her back arching off the bed, her body spasming and quivering. She cried out incoherently, her head thrown back against the sheets. Her legs tried to snap closed, but before she could manage it, he was suddenly between them and Hermione hissed though she couldn't decide if it was in pleasure or pain as he drove himself deep inside her, her body fluttering and clenching tightly around the cock he had buried in her orgasming body.

Hermione felt a sharp sting as he settled himself between her legs, her hips cradling his and she opened her eyes to stare into his face. He stared back at her for a moment, before that familiar smirk of his curled across his face and he leant down, eyes closing as he snogged her soundly. She whimpered in her throat when he began to move, her body squeezing his like an iron fist at the sting of friction against her skin where he'd torn her hymen.

Hermione got lost in his kiss and soon forgot the sting between her legs as he used his body to stroke hers over and over and over again, plunging deep and withdrawing slowly. He never stopped kissing her, even when he pulled away from her lips, breath ragged, he still trailed burning lines of kisses against her neck. Hermione dragged her nails down his back when the pain went away and it began to feel good. She arched into each thrust, not caring what he might think as he drew each moan of pleasure from hear, the sound tearing from her throat, making her mewl like a kitten.

When the second orgasm hit her, Hermione called out, her cry mixing with the string of curses he muttered against her neck at the feel of her body gripping him so tightly, squeezing and spasming around him until she pulled him right over the edge and into the waiting pool of blissfulness along with her. She sighed when he relaxed on top of her, her fingers drawing lazy patterns against his bare back, trailing over the silky smooth skin of several scars while his breath tickled her skin.

"Wow," Hermione murmured softly, feeling like she'd very much like to drift off to sleep. She'd never felt so sated in her life. She was far too sated to bother with feeling guilty for having just shagged her teacher – one her friends detested – and far too blissful to feel even a twinge of awkwardness.

"Thanks," she heard him chuckle darkly, clearly taking her word as a compliment.

"You too," Hermione murmured, grinning slowly. Snape lifted his head, propping himself up on his elbows and watching her face carefully.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked him, too tipsy and sated to feel embarrassed by his scrutiny, allowing her natural curiosity to get the better of her.

"Just waiting for the regret to kick in," he told her, his voice returning to that low, deep baritone she was used to rather than the husky tone he'd had as he teased her.

"You'll be waiting a long time," Hermione told him, combing her fingers through the hair at the back his head absently as she watched him.

He raised his eyebrows in silent challenge over her words, but Hermione suspected that beneath the bemused expression, he was secretly concerned she would indeed regret having just surrendered her virginity. She chose not to mention it, knowing he wouldn't like the idea that she was beginning to see beyond the bad attitude he wore like armour.

"What happens now?" she asked instead of elaborating.

He continued to stare at her, still buried deep inside her and Hermione caught the flicker of his curiosity dancing in his dark eyes as he held her gaze. She could tell her lack of inhibition and refusal to feel regret was intriguing him.

"Now I take you back to Hogwarts so you can throw your life away by travelling back in time," he told her seriously.

"Right," Hermione blinked, a frown beginning to furrow her brow as she recalled her mission and what she'd been meant to be doing rather than surrendering her innocence to her potions teacher.

"Forgot about that, did you?" he asked, another of those dark, husky chuckles rocking through him even as he slowly withdrew from her, leaving her sprawled on the bed and trying to put her thoughts back in order.

"I did, actually," Hermione admitted quietly. "Your fault, I'm sure."

"You needn't be disingenuously complimentary, Miss Granger," he told her sternly. "It ill becomes you."

"It ill becomes you to mistake my genuine scattering of wits at your touch for insincerity upon admitting it. Not all of us were made for secrets and lies and feigned feelings rather than admitting to our emotions, sir," Hermione retorted, sitting up slowly until she was perched on the edge of the bed and watching him re-fasten his trousers.

He glanced up at her sharply for her words and Hermione noted the way his eyes narrowed threateningly on her for her cheek.

"If you keep back talking me, I may shag you all over again," he warned her and Hermione felt a laugh leave her lips.

"Are you sure you'd be up to the challenge?" she retorted slyly, wondering if she could indeed provoke him to another round.

Her body was already sore and aching from being relieved her maidenhood, but there was something about the dangerous way he eyed her and his nasty temper that made her want to let him have his way with her all over again.

"You would do well not to challenge the vastly more experienced in a game you don't yet know the rules of, Hermione," he informed her coolly, eyes still narrowing. His fingers had ceased the buttoning as he spoke, his belt still unbuckled and his torso still bare to her gaze.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that we Gryffindors are the leap before we look type?" Hermione asked him, raising her eyebrows at him challengingly, "What do I care of rules?"

"You're the most brown-nosing, rule-following, know-it-all I've ever had the displeasure of encountering," he scoffed, "All you care about are rules."

"So says the snarky, sour potions master so alarmed by my rule-breaking that he's trying to take control of the situation by being a surly git again," Hermione retorted, clucking her tongue disapprovingly, "And here you were worried I'd be the one suffering regret. Look a little closer to home, Professor Snape."

Hermione squeaked when he crossed the distance between them, tunnelled both hands into her messy hair and ducked down to snog her hard on the mouth once more. She groaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth, one of his knees forcing her thighs apart as he leaned against the bed. Her hands came up to grip his bony hips as she clutched at him, snogging him back enthusiastically and utterly melting into the feel of being manhandled so delectably.

His tongue was hot and deft against her own. Swirling, licking, suckling, sliding heatedly against hers in such a way that she felt as though he'd lit a fire in between her legs and it was consuming her, racing through her blood and making her crazy. As she unfastened his trousers once more and watched them slip to the ground, Hermione found herself thinking that maybe she didn't want to hurl herself back through time after all.


End file.
